Recuérdame
by RomyKnight
Summary: El 2° capitulo ya esta aqui ...... Draco recuerda como se fue enamorando de Sam y.... que esperas para leerlo
1. Default Chapter

Recuérdame  
  
Hola mundo.... GOMEN pero como se bajo mal aquí otra vez se los vuelvo a mandar.  
  
D.M.- No me molesto por tu review, pero si me hace dudar porque ya tengo......  
bastante tiempo con esté Fanfic, lo que si te confieso es que hace ya unos 2 o 3  
años publique mi fanfic en una página, y una amiga me dijo que lo había leído  
en otra lugar (ósea que me lo habían pirateado); por esa razón deje de publicar  
mis historias, y como ahora una amiga leyó mi fanfic y se inspiro para hacer  
como una...... ash no tengo una palabra en estos momentos, ¿pero tú me  
entiendes no??? De no ser así (que es lo mas probable) lee Memorias de Nub,  
bueno pues ella me animo para que enviara mi historia y pues aquí está...  
espero que hallas aclarado tus dudas ^^  
  
Y ahora si con el fanfic....  
  
Capítulo 1: Presencias que siempre quedan.  
  
Apareció en la casa con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de estar cansado por su trabajo, siempre le alegraba poder llegar a su casa. Bajó la mirada hasta la caja plateada con un listón azul. Sin poder evitarlo, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más dulce. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría.  
  
- Bienvenido, señor Malfoy.  
  
Dijo levemente un elfo doméstico. Draco asintió levemente, dejando su capa de satín negra en las manos de la pequeña criatura  
.  
  
- ¿Hubo algún inconveniente mientras no estuve?  
  
- No señor, claro que no. Cuidamos a su familia, como lo pidió. Mitsy cuidó de su señorita, señor.  
  
El elfo se vio pedante al decir eso, y Draco dedujo que él era Mitsy  
.  
  
- De acuerdo. Gracias. Puedes retirarte.  
  
- Si, señor, ¿no va a cenar?  
  
- No tengo hambre por el momento. Voy a ir a ver a mi hija.  
  
En menos de un destello, apareció en una habitación grande, pintada con suaves tonos pasteles. Sonrió al notar el aroma de bebé que impregnaba la recamara.  
  
Simplemente estando ahí sentía que el haberse aparecido desde Francia a la mansión Malfoy valía la pena. Sin lugar a dudas, la recamara de su hija era la mejor de toda la casa. Eso era bueno. Así era como lo había pedido. Pensando que podría estar dormida, se acercó con cuidado, sólo queriendo ver su cabecita rubia, y dejar un beso en su frente.  
  
- ¡¡Da-da!!  
  
La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió cuando vio a la pequeña de un año sentada en su cama, jugando con un viejo oso panda. Los ojos miel con pecas verdes brillaron, y en cuanto vio a Draco, dejó el muñeco, y se acercó gateando hasta las rejillas de su cuna.  
  
- Amanta.  
  
Dijo suavemente, antes de dejar la caja en el suelo, y luego, levantar a la bebé en sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Pensaste que papá olvidaría tu cumpleaños?  
  
- ¡¡Da-da!!  
  
Dijo moviendo su pequeña cabeza en forma de negación, su alegría era notoria por estar en los brazos de su padre. Él rió levemente y acarició suavemente los bucles de cabello platinado, y escondió su rostro entre las caras ropas de dormir de la niña, nuevamente el aroma que escapaba de su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese día valiera la pena.  
  
- Me alegra que lo sepas. Te tengo un regalo.  
  
Sosteniendo a su hija con sólo un brazo, se inclinó hasta poder tomar la caja, y fue, con el regalo y su hija, hasta un sofá. Cuando se sentó, puso a la pequeña en sus piernas, y con la ayuda de su varita desenvolvió el regalo. Metió su elegante mano, y luego salió con lo que parecía ser un joyero de madera.  
  
La pequeña Amanta lo observó curiosa, antes de voltear a ver a su padre con curiosidad.  
  
- Es una cajita mágica, hija, puede hacer que escuches cualquier voz cantando cualquier canción que quieras.  
  
- Da-da.....  
  
- Probablemente aun eres muy pequeña para apreciarlo..... pero estoy seguro que lo harás.  
  
Dijo con un suspiro. Dejó la caja encantada a un lado suyo, y luego sostuvo su varita en lo alto  
.  
  
- Accio Sr. Yoko.  
  
Cruzando la habitación, el oso panda de peluche con el que había estado jugando Amanta antes de que entrara Draco, estuvo en sus manos. Se lo dio a la bebé, que chilló contenta antes de abrazar al muñeco. Sonriendo, él dejó a la niña en el suelo, y rodeo a lo más importante de su vida con los cojines del sofá.  
  
- Sospecho que aun no tienes sueño, preciosa. ¿Te parece bien que tu padre te haga compañía mientras tanto?  
  
Un alegre chillido de la niña, que hasta la fecha la única palabra que podía decir era 'Da-da' fue su respuesta. Con un suspiro, Draco se acomodó en el sofá. Observando a la pequeña Amanta jugar, súbitamente la melancolía envolvió su ser.  
  
- Samantha.....  
  
Volteó a ver a la niña, que estaba ocupada jugando con el osito y con los cojines. Ahora, lo más cercano que tengo a ti, es a mi hija.  
  
Pasó una mano por sus cabellos platinados, sintiendo la misma angustia que había anidado en su pecho cuando la había perdido. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Un leve sonido como de risa surgió de su garganta, pero era una risa triste. Se estaba engañando.  
  
Sabía muy bien cuánto había pasado desde la muerte de Sam. Hacía una semana había ido a su tumba a dejar un ramo de rosas blancas, por ser Navidad. En Junio serían dos años de haberla tenido como su esposa. Se volvió a sentar bien, y tomó la varita que había dejado junto a la caja de música.  
  
- ¡Accio diario de Samantha Drake!  
  
En segundos estuvo frente a él, un pequeño contenedor de metal. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas, y recorrió el nombre grabado 'Samantha Drake' con los dedos por unos momentos, antes de abrirlo. Lo primero que lo recibió fue un olor indiscutible a fresas seguido por el diario que se encontraba dentro de la caja.  
  
Encontró varias cosas dentro de la caja además del diario de su difunta esposa, una de ellas era una fotografía muggle, de una chica de dieciséis años, con cabello castaño rojizo largo y lacio cayendo alrededor de su cuerpo, un ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos, y sus ojos miel brillando. Había una leve sonrisa en sus labios rozados, y en sus pálidas y lisas mejillas brillaba un leve rubor. Pasó un dedo tembloroso por la fotografía, acariciando el rostro en ella suavemente. Dejó la fotografía inmóvil, para tomar una de las mágicas. En esta, estaban él y la misma joven de la fotografía anterior. Él, de unos diecisiete años aproximadamente, y ella de dieciséis, estaban abrazados, sin moverse. Lo único que se movía de vez en vez era el largo cabello rojizo que volaba con el viento, y el movimiento del sol ocultándose, al reflejarse en el lago. Sonrió con pesar. Nunca pudo recordar quien había sido el que les había tomado esa fotografía. Siguió observando las fotografía, el dolor que nunca lo había dejado por completo al perderla, golpeándolo con fuerza.  
  
Casi sintió el peso de las lágrimas derramadas hacía sus ojos grises. Y sin poderlo evitar, volvió a recordar a esa chica, Samantha Drake, que lo había salvado de ser un mortifago, y a quien le debía todo...... Inclusive la vida.  
  
*** Ohhh que horrible mate a la esposa de Draco, espero que me perdonen pero tenia que poner algo triste ¿no creen?, Reviews, tomatazos, virus... acepto de todo (de acuerdo puedo mal pensar de eso ¬¬...). Si quieren el segundo capitulo solo pidanlo, pero eso si, me tardo Eones en inspirarme. Bueno cuídense.... STREYA ***  
  
B) Romina-Hiwatari1 


	2. El otro lado del espejo

Capítulo 2: El otro lado del espejo.  
  
La primera vez que se había fijado realmente en Samantha Drake, había sido a finales de su cuarto año.  
  
Había sido cuando todos los hijos de mortifagos habían recibido una carta, indicándoles del regreso inminente de Lord Voldermort. Se había fijado en ella, porque había tenido miedo. Pero más importante, había sido la única valiente en demostrarlo. Ese hecho le había ganado un poco de respeto en la mente de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Las siguientes veces que la había visto, era porque le habían recordado a un cariño prohibido. A algo que nunca debería de haber sentido, y mucho menos por una Gryffindor. Si tenía que haber sido por una chica de otra casa distinta a Slytherin, pudo haber sido por alguien de Ravenclaw. Y para terminar bien su único descuido, no había podido ser alguna otra Gryffindor. Tenía que haberse fijado en la hermana menor de la comadreja. Nunca debía de haberse fijado en la alegre vitalidad de Ginny Weasley.  
  
Pero desde entonces, como se había prohibido siquiera voltear a ver a la menor de los Weasley, volteaba a ver a Samantha Drake. Debía admitir que durante el primer año que la había visto, la única diferencia que había encontrado con la pelirroja de Gryffindor era que Drake iba en Slytherin. Pero fue hasta que a finales de su quinto año, cuando Ginny Weasley y Potter empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, cuando notó la manera en que el idiota se sonrojaba frente a la chica, y cuando notó como las manos de los dos se tomaban, que empezó a notar diferencias.  
  
En sus ansías de olvidar las tonterías que había sentido..... que no había sentido, empezó a encontrar irritante cada uno de sus detalles.  
  
Todo lo que había hecho para que no le importara, volvió a hacerlo, porque un Malfoy debía ser fuerte, debía ser lo más cercano a la perfección. Un Malfoy nunca, NUNCA debería de mostrar alguna debilidad. Y el sentir algo por alguien era debilidad. Un Malfoy debía ser perfecto y respetado. Y era obvio que la pequeña comadreja nunca lo haría. No cómo él lo merecía.  
  
Casi no vio a Samantha durante su sexto año. Samantha Drake era novia de un Ravenclaw, Joshua Jackson, desde su tercer año, y el verla con otro era como ver a Ginny con Potter.  
  
Maldita fuera su suerte. ¡Si no fueran tan parecidas! En la escuela esquivaba su presencia, pero cada verano, en las horribles juntas de mortifagos, donde los 'padres' se divertían viendo a sus hijos enfrentarse en duelos, encontraba una extraña calidez con su presencia, quizá porque a pesar de saber muchas maldiciones, y de ser valiente, Samantha siempre se rehusaba a ser la primera en atacar. Era extraña. A menudo se preguntaba porque había terminado en Slytherin.  
  
De hecho, fue en una de esas fiestas cuando notó lo diferente que era Samantha a Ginny. Para empezar por lo más obvio, el cabello. Alguna vez los había confundido y los había considerado iguales. Pero mientras el cabello de Weasley era rojo fuego, el de Drake ni siquiera era completamente rojo. Su cabello era de un espeso tono castaño rojizo, que con la luz del sol destacaba los reflejos carmesí, también, mientras el cabello de Ginny era ondulado, que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, y usualmente estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo, el de Samantha era completamente lacio, y caía como una cascada de seda por su espalda, hasta un poco debajo de si cintura. Casi nunca había visto que lo tuviera sujeto. Lo siguiente, era el cuerpo, Samantha poseía una elegante fluidez en cada uno de sus movimientos, y en si parecía haber sido esculpida y conjurada para tener vida. No era demasiado alta, pero todo en ella estaba lo suficientemente proporcionado para hacer que fuera hermosa. Todo su ser era rodeado por un aire de fragilidad inmensa, en cambio la chica Weasley era alta y atlética, también de cuerpo hermoso, pero era como ver a un potro salvaje. En lo que había delicadeza en Samantha, en Ginny había una fortaleza increíble.  
  
No había dudas de porque era buena en el quidditch.  
  
Luego, también estaba la piel. Era increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. La piel de la pelirroja, como la de toda su familia, estaba cubierta de pecas, en especial en su nariz y en sus mejillas. Pero incluso debajo de esas manchas, el tono de la piel era ligeramente moreno. En cambio, la castaña tenía la piel pálida, casi tan pálida como la de él, sólo que un saludable y tierno tono rozado usualmente estaba en sus mejillas, dándole, junto con sus grandes ojos, la apariencia de una muñeca. No supo durante cuanto tiempo la estuvo viendo, con una copa de vino blanco en sus dedos.  
  
Fue hasta que Lucius, su padre, se acercó con la chica que había estado viendo que volvió a la realidad.  
  
- Draco.  
  
Draco se levantó del sofá donde estaba, dejando la copa en una mesa  
  
- Creo que recuerdas a Samantha Drake, ¿no es así?  
  
Lucius tenía sus manos pálidas en los hombros de la chica, y la estaba mostrando como quien mostraba un premio. Draco sabía lo que debía de estar sintiendo la chica. A menudo él había sido mostrado así.  
  
- La recuerdo. Buenas noches, Samantha.  
  
Dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sin sonreírle a la chica. Ella le ofreció una flamante sonrisa falsa, y se inclinó levemente.  
  
- Buenas noches, Draco.  
  
Dijo levemente, antes de pasar un mechón atrás de su oreja.  
  
- ¿Por qué no bailan ustedes dos? Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con su padre, señorita. Estoy seguro que pasaran un buen rato.  
  
Por su tono de voz, indicaba que no aceptaría una negativa. Pero la educación de ambos los había enseñado la elegante hipocresía de como comportarse.  
  
- Cómo diga, padre.  
  
- Será un placer, señor Malfoy. Gracias por su amabilidad.  
  
Dijo la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza.  
  
Los dos, bien educados hasta el punto de casi ser domesticados, se miraron por unos momentos, antes de que Draco le ofreciera el brazo en un gesto cien mil veces practicados. Ella también tomó su brazo, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la pista, para empezar a bailar con la práctica mostrándose en sus pasos. Desde la muerte de los Parkinson en una de las batallas, sus padres insistían en encontrar un buen partido para Draco. Y al parecer, el último partido escogido había sido la menor de las Drakes. Pero también era la única en ir en Slytherin.  
  
- Dime, ¿odias tanto esta farsa como yo?  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando en silencio. Pero fue luego cuando escuchó la delicada y musical voz de Samantha que regresó al salón elegantemente decorado.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- A tener que sonreír y bailar con alguien que conociste a los once años, y con la que no habías vuelto a hablar desde ese entonces.  
  
Ella le sonrió, pero nuevamente pudo notar que la sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos. Conocía perfectamente ese tipo de miradas.  
  
- Eso creo. Pero es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado.  
  
- Y creo que ahora eres el nuevo prospecto de mi padre para mi.  
  
Dijo ella levantando una elegante ceja. Y él se encontró disfrutando su plática con la joven. Le dio el mismo tipo de sonrisa que ella le había ofrecido, antes de continuar.  
  
- Y creo que mis padres te consideran..... digna...... para pertenecer a los Malfoy.  
  
- No creo merecerlo.  
  
Dijo irónicamente, antes de volver a sonreír  
  
- ¿Sigues sufriendo por la muerte de Pansy?  
  
- No tienes ni idea.  
  
Dijo destilando sarcasmo. Se sorprendió al notar que era verdad que se sentía a gusto en compañía de esta chica. Aunque no era algo raro. De pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Crabble y Goyle, cualquiera con inteligencia se sentiría estimulado por la plática inteligente de una preciosa joven. Y más cuando con ese sarcasmo podía notar a la verdadera chica que escondían las facciones de porcelana e inocencia casi de muñeca.  
  
- Y..... a Jackson..... ¿no le importa que su novia sea una futura mortifago?  
  
Notó una sombra de dolor pasar por los ojos de la joven, y fue durante esos momentos que notó que no eran tono avellana, como los había considerado antes. Eran casi de un tono color champaña, o miel, y tenía unas pequeñas pecas verdes alrededor del iris. Eran lo más alejado que podía haber del tono café. Con la amargura notoria en su voz, Samantha bajó la mirada, y cuando volvió a hablar, Draco pudo notar la misma frialdad en su voz que la que él solía usar.  
  
- Le importó..... mientras fui su novia.  
  
El tono de su voz fue definitivo, y Draco, quizás porque se sentía reflejado en esa joven, no comentó nada más. Bailaron en silencio por unos minutos, y el joven de cabellos platinados buscó por algo que decir, y que retomara la antigua conversación sarcástica.  
  
- Te queda bien el azul, Samantha.  
  
La joven parpadeó, su repentina amargura olvidada, y se separó levemente su mirada miel bajando hasta ver su túnica. Draco también observó el efecto. La túnica se sostenía del hombro, dejando el elegante cuello descubierto. La túnica de un tono azul media noche se abrazaba a la figura esbelta mostrando el cuerpo desarrollado de una mujer, no el de una adolescente de dieciséis. Seguía ajustado hasta llegar a su cintura, y de ahí fluía en un torrente de seda hasta llegar a sus pies. Sonrió levemente. No era un mal partido.  
  
- Gracias, a ti tampoco te queda mal.  
  
- Era obvio. Soy un Malfoy. Todo tiene que quedarme bien.  
  
La chica lo observó unos instantes, antes de que una suave risa escapara de sus labios. Luego de reponerse, entornó sus ojos, pero Draco pudo notar que por primera vez en toda la noche, su mirada sostenía un poco de alegría.  
  
- Cierto. Debí de haber olvidado eso.  
  
Una vez retomado el antiguo rumbo de su conversación, habían empezado a bailar otra vez, cuando Lucius Malfoy se acercó con un hombre alto y de apariencia fría..... el padre de Samantha, Alexander Drake. Viendo a Alexander, notó lo diferente que era el padre a la hija. El señor Drake era un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello negros, piel morena y ojos azules. Pero en donde había fragilidad e inocencia en la hija, estaba rodeado de una extrema frialdad.  
  
- Joven Malfoy, hija. Espero que se hayan divertido.  
  
- Así fue, padre.  
  
Al decir esto, Samantha se separó de Draco, poniendo sus manos delante de ella.  
  
- Su hija, señor Drake, es muy inteligente. Felicidades.  
  
Para cualquier otra persona, el halago habría parecido que había sido dirigido a Alexander, pero mientras lo decía, Draco no había retirado su vista de Samantha, que se había sonrojado levemente.  
  
- De eso no tengo la menor duda. Será un gran miembro para nuestra familia.  
  
Dijo Lucios malignamente. Quizá por no haber perdido de vista a Samantha, fue que Draco se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de la chica. Su mirada, que aun había conservado una chispa de alegría, se ensombreció, y bajó el rostro levemente.  
  
- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Lucius? Samantha es la que más talento tiene de mis hijas. No en vano fue elegida en Slytherin.  
  
- Gracias, padre.  
  
Samantha se inclinó levemente, como agradeciendo el halago, pero Draco pudo notar que sus manos se habían tensado. Parecía sentir repulsión ante la idea.  
  
- No merezco tantos aprecios.  
  
- Así es como deben de ser las mujeres. Calladas, discretas y hermosas. ¡Por qué no habías nacido hace veinte años, niña!  
  
Dijo Lucius riendo ante su propia broma, mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica con una mano, observándola como si observara a un espécimen en una competencia.  
  
- Por favor, señor Malfoy, no diga más, o hará que me ruborice.  
  
Los dos hombres mayores rieron, Draco pareció compartir la broma, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo los sentimientos de odio, tristeza y amargura reflejados en los ojos dorados de Samantha.  
  
- Le has enseñado bien, Alexander. Sin duda alguna será un verdadero premio para el que se quede con ella.  
  
- Gracias. Pero tu muchacho no está nada mal, Lucius. Es un verdadero Slytherin. Y muy parecido a ti.  
  
- Señor Drake, soy in merecedor de tales comparaciones. Pero se las agradezco.  
  
Dijo Draco, alzando una ceja levemente, mientras los hombres mayores parecían contentos ante el comportamiento de sus hijos. Para Draco, no pudo haber habido mayor insulto.  
  
- Es una pena que tengamos que irnos tan pronto, pero mañana Charlotte tiene un recital, y obviamente iremos.  
  
Dijo Alexander, estrechando la mano de Lucius. En ese momento, un mayordomo llevó dos capas, una negra igual a la túnica del señor Drake, y la otra de un tono azulado, que seguramente era de Samantha.  
  
- Si, entiendo. Pero estoy seguro que nuestros hijos se verán a menudo, ¿no es así, Draco?  
  
- Claro que si, padre.  
  
- Muchas gracias por sus amabilidades, señor Malfoy.  
  
Dijo Samantha inclinándose, su largo cabello cayendo un poco hacia delante.  
  
- Fue una velada inolvidable.  
  
Lucius tomó la mano de Samantha, y dejó un beso en la nívea mano, sorprendiendo a la joven. Luego, tomó uno de los mechones de cabello castaño, y lo mantuvo unos momentos en sus manos, antes de dejarlo ir.  
  
- .... Hermosa..... digna...... Nuevamente, te felicito, Alexander.  
  
- Gracias Lucius. Nos veremos para nuestra junta el lunes.  
  
- Claro que si. Draco, despídete por favor. Draco.  
  
Obedeciendo, fue hasta el señor Drake y estrechó su mano levemente. Luego, fue con Samantha, y tomó su otra mano, y la besó suavemente, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella.  
  
- Gracias por la agradable velada, Samantha.  
  
- El placer fue mío, Draco. "Nos vemos en Hogwarts". -dijo susurrándole a su oído.  
  
Luego, los dos hombres Malfoy se acercaron a la puerta junto con sus huéspedes.  
  
- Despídeme de Narcisa, Lucius. Y los espero a ti y a tu familia para Navidad en nuestra humilde morada.  
  
- Lo haré. Y si todo va bien, tomaré tu palabra. Linda Samantha, fue un placer verte. Te espera un brillante futuro.  
  
- Lo sé señor Malfoy. Y soy muy..... afortunada.  
  
Y sin ninguna otra palabra, padre e hija subieron a su carruaje, que se perdió en la noche. Draco se quedó en la puerta unos momentos, pensando en quien seguramente su padre había decidido fuera miembro de los Malfoy.  
  
Tendría que ver alguna manera de probar que no era digna. O en caso contrario, afirmar su consentimiento. Bueno, pudo haberle ido peor. Su padre había querido que estuviera con Pansy. Una sonrisa sarcástica surgió a sus labios, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades para ver si era digna o no.  
  
- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Samantha Drake. Definitivamente, nos veremos en Hogwarts.  
  
N.A: Por fin pude subirlo.... viva, viva!!!! ^.^  
  
El tan esperado segundo capitulo a llegado, para ser sincera no me termina por convencer mucho que digamos, pero bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer?..........  
  
Agradezco a los reviews de D.M y la seora toda poderosa, sus palabras de aliento me inspiran..... ajajajajajajaja, n_nUUUUU. Y recuerden mandar reviews, tomatazos, virus, cualquier cosa yo ojeo, cuídense...  
  
B)Romina_Hiwatari1 


End file.
